ME
by allyct160
Summary: poem about little me
1. me

**ME **

Where have I been all my life?

I've been in a world of all dark, quiet, and nothingness.

Whenever I see a cold, dark, black hole . . .

I see myself a person with no life in their body.

Then when I see myself laugh, it seems different that a person like I would.

I am a person that's quiet, keeps to their self, and wants to be left alone most of the time.

When I laugh, it seems that my other side has taken over my body.

My alter-ego that's cheerful, wants to keep talking and talking nonstop, and a person, that's laughing and smiling all the time.

I feel like now I am two different people.

One that has no life, a person who's left all, all alone, Then . . .

Another that has a life.

A person who's cheerful, and wants to be around a large crowd that the other side doesn't want to.

Who am I really?!?!?!

I don't really know.

I'll have to find out some other time.

- Lia Galanodel


	2. Everywhere

**Everywhere**

Everywhere I go, everywhere I see

I look around and see your smiling face.

Your face that I have seen for 8 years.

When I see that face I go flitter flatter around.

Everywhere I go, every noise I hear,

I see . . . I see you everywhere.

In my dreams,

While I'm walking around school,

In my own writing.

Everywhere my love, I see you and still miss you.

Your smiling face is what got me through the day and the night.

Everywhere my love, I see that smiling face of yours.

And when you're not here I begin to miss you, more and more.

You're what keeps my heart going and alive.

And if you die, I'll never be able to feel the same way again.

Everywhere I see and very much I still miss you my love, and my wish for you is to see that smiling face again and be by your side once again.

I wish it . . . I wish it so, so much.

- Lia Galanodel


	3. Spell

**Some kind of spell**

You think I'm under some kind of spell

Because anytime you try to look for me I disappear right before your eyes

You try to look around every nook and cranny,

Every corner of every street

You look but I'm not there, you think I just disappeared?

And you think it's because I'm under some kind of spell . . .

I just might be . . . because neither you nor I see each other

It might be that we are in different places.

Or could be that we are both under some kind of spells

We lie around thinking if that might just be.

And who would know who are under this spell.

Any of us could be, and we are just scared that we can't get out of this spell.

But maybe just maybe there's a way.

These spells are like matrixes you'd need to find the backdoor to get out of it.

There's always **one** key that you need to find to get into the backdoor.

I have found my key, and I hold it close with me wherever I go and whatever I do.

Have you found your key?

If you have, then that's great and I'll leave for you can find your door but . . .

If you haven't, then try to look deep inside yourself to try to find what you're exactly looking for.

I have to get going, to catch the next train to the next place that's under this same kind of spell that we are under.

I just hope it's not as bad as this one is here.

- Lia Galanodel


	4. no title

**Untitled**

I see a lost little girl who has nowhere to go

She looks around, and she can't find who she's looking for

Around and around she looks, but doesn't she that face that she once knew.

She's looking for an average height maybe taller male, who has brown eyes like hers and short brown hair.

That person disappeared and she hasn't seen him since 1st grade.

"Shesh must have been 11 years since I last saw him" you thought.

11 years goes by like there's no tomorrow,

Just keeps, going and going.

You hoping that time freezes by when that part of your childhood goes by, and you wonder if you'll ever see your friend again.

Some say there's a short chance that you'll see each other.

I just say, "I'll just keep looking and looking until I find him".

Others say "your impossible" "reluctant" "abscesses" and other nonsense.

You feel you want to get stuck in a black hole, to not worry.

But, you never know what may come.

You might come across him again and ask him "why did you kiss me back then" or you might not be able to find him again

What might ever flow your way?

- Lia Galanodel


	5. T & L

**Truth and Lies**

These days I can't get over how much pain I am in

All because of what I feel that are truth and lies.

That's what in my head these days . . . truth and lies.

I can't get over some of the things I hear

I fear that some things are truths . . .

Others I feel are lies.

I can't get over how some people know someone so well that they can tell that they are telling truths and lies.

Those are the hardest to get through.

Even when those people do have weaknesses

It'll be hard to find a way to get through them.

Still everybody can't always tell the truth

Sometimes you might need to lie to get away or be somewhere else.

To some people it's better to tell truths and lies, or sometimes it's the opposite.

To me I prefer having both ways with telling both truths and lies.

But right now, I have both truths and lies mixed in my head where they shouldn't belong.

Nobody belongs in my head only me.


	6. Questions

**Questions**

During my time, walking along

I think to myself "What am I doing here?"

I can't figure out why am I here in this place.

I keep wondering and thinking "Why am I here?"

I can't stop but feel there's a pain in me that am not telling the truth.

I know there's something for me to be doing here I just don't know what am I here for.

All because my head is filled of all these questions that can't be answered.

In all these worlds there are some questions that can be answered,

Others can't, which can be good.

Other times you wished and wanted to answer a specific question, but alas you can't figure out how to and come out with "I Don't Know."

You think that you would know every single answer in the book but, then again people are not as smart as books are.

You think, and think, and think some more but then you can't figure out how to answer those mind-boggling questions.

You then leave those questions at that and try to think how they can be answered.

If not, then lets have fun with them.

By leaving the hard questions at bay then you wouldn't need to ask question.

So leave the tough ones to the scientists.

- Lia Galanodel


	7. You and me

**You and Me**

Walking along side you

I think to myself "I'm glad you're here by me".

With you and I walking along the beach hand in hand.

I then believe that I've been waiting for you.

You're the one that's got me through life.

When the next day comes, I hear your sweet voice saying my name.

I get trampled by your little brother saying "come on, let's go".

I then grab hold of you arm that had been extended and go off and explore.

Later on, it's just you and me.

I realize then that has been waiting here for you.

For the longest time.

Looking out at the water as the sun comes down it's just you and me.

Walking along we see ghost crabs, starfish, and other shells scattered along the beach.

While it's just you and me I'm suddenly not caring about anything.

I just wish that you'd stand by me more.

I just wish, I . . . just . . . wish it would be . . .

You and I walking along side, this mile long beach.

- Lia Galanodel


	8. W & W

**Watching and Waiting**

During the times that I have tried searching for you.

I have realized that it was easier finding you with my heart.

I finally am looking and I found that . . .

You were right in front of my face all the time.

There you were watching, waiting for me from the sidelines.

And the only thing I could do was look behind of you at all those people.

By looking into your eyes I realize you're the one that I've been watching and waiting for all my life.

I finally see in your blueish gray eyes, which I see longing, compassion, kindness, and an extra sense of hope.

Now I realize that we have been friends for a long time.

And I now see that I can trust you like no other man, with my thoughts, dreams, hopes, and my heart.

And I now see that your not watching, waiting for me from the sidelines.

You have extended your hand to me and asking for a chance.

I take it then hoping to not let go and loose you forever.

Now I am feeling complete, my soul has been filled and I can't be broken like I used to be.

Now we are both on the sidelines watching and waiting to see what may come of this world that has grown up into and has become.

- Lia Galanodel


	9. You

**You**

Ever since I was a little girl, I never imagined what love was like

Then when tenth grade of 2002 came I began to think . . . is this love?

I still think from that point on if that's when a girl like me should fall in love.

And I realize I don't think it really was love.

Then two years later, I'm thinking back when I realized that is when I fell in love and it was with you.

It was you along, which has guided my path, trusted, loved me for me, and been there when no man has.

You have been there for my rough, smooth, and dramatic moments.

You've seen me in bad and good times and times where would fall apart.

Two years I never realized that I would care for someone as much as I do.

He's the kind that is sweet, compassionate, caring, overly excited like a little puppy sometimes, and is willing to take more risks than I.

He is my lover, my life, my heart, my everything.

He's the one that'll catch me when I fall and be my shoulder to cry onto.

I never would believe that I would fall in love with you.

I always expected something different - but you're the one that's in my heart, and I'll never take it out of my heart.

Day by day, I want to be with you, to be near you, to touch you, and to sleep beside you.

That's all my heart wants . . .

Is to be with you.

- Lia Galanodel


	10. Can't forget the one i love

**I Can't Forget the One I Love**

It was a few weeks ago that we broke up.

I felt so mad at him for ending it that way because I came to college.

It was the following week I was busy as hell that I forgot him.

All my stuff was packed and I only had a few days left to live in my house

It was the next day I had to say goodbye to everyone: my friends, my ex and my co-workers.

College came and I had set.

I kept walking along meeting new people but . . .

I kept seeing boyfriends & girlfriends, fiancé's, and husband and wives walking along side by talking, kissing, and being together.

I realize I can't forget the one I love, I can't forget him.

I get an IM from him the other day saying "I want you back."

I then see myself not being able to accept him

I say "Sorry, I can't."

I then realize as a week goes by that I still miss him.

I write 2 e-mails back saying that "I miss and want you back in my arms."

Later on I realize that . . . I still love him.

I talk to him later on the phone, and realize how much I miss talking to him.

I have missed his compassionate, caring, and loving voice.

I then realize then that . . . I can't forget my first love - he's the one.

Ever since I never stopped thinking and talking about him.

And I feel great - he's the one I'll spend my life with and I know I won't stop loving him.

- Lia Galanodel


	11. Chapter 11

**English Journal Write #7**

**Cold, alone, sad, naked, and heavy.**

There's no one out there that wants me.

During my time around here I find myself all alone and sad because there's no one outside (in the real world) that wants . . . me.

I walk around feeling naked not being cared for and wanting to be loved and wanted.

And I feel that there's this heavy burden that's on my chest that I can't seem to lift.

**Warm, Loved, Cared for, Covered, and Light.**

Now there are many people out there that I didn't realize existed - friends and boyfriends (that soon to be a fiancé). I am now loved, cared for and wanted - something that I wanted for along time. I feel now covered and also feel light that I'm not carrying a burden on me. I have lifted it off of my chest and heart.

**I have found mine and I hold him dear ****'****till the end of time.**

- Lia Galanodel


	12. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

When you walk down a path before you

Time is ticking away.

You aging as time flies

And sometimes it's hard to catch up to

When on breaks, when you have time to catch up

You realize things you've left behind.

Your Friends!!

Friends that you have had since you're born,

Friends since Elementary school too,

When in time you look back at your past and how it catches up its funny.

You see all these things that you would take back and try to correct the wrong.

As you go down the path, you see many friends that you... left.

While walking down the path you see maybe 1- or 20 people you used to know.

The first kid that you kissed in 1st grade,

Your most trustworthy friend that you've known forever

Your friends from Elementary – College

And lastly you see someone standing there in the distance

Your lover, the one- someday you want to call your fiancé.

Its then in those times that you remember all your old and new friends and some of them you can't help but see how much you have grown.

You realize then...

You can never forget them as much as you want to.

- Lia Galanodel


	13. Miss

**What I miss from a Relationship**

What I would give to be in a relationship.

Someone wondering how you are doing

Someone there to talk to when things aren't right

Somebody to lean on.

I've always wanted someone there for me

In the thick and thin

To talk to when I have troubles

To be there for me

I miss feeling of being loved

Someone to hold, to cuddle and to be safe

Somebody to cherish me for me

Most of all I miss the hugs – the BIG BEAR hugs

Miss coming back from work/class

Looking on my computer hoping there's a little picks me up thing, but there's nothing

All I'm left with is past aims from a past relationship

All I can look forward is to new things

New people to meet, but it always comes back to the past.

- Lia Galanodel


	14. My True Love

Finding my True Love

While the whole year of college has gone by it makes me think of how many people that I have met.

And one person that I did meet, it happened at a Swing Dance.

But after coming back to the dorm we realized we already met each other before, in the past semester.

After the time talking to each other we realized how much we share and have in common.

I then realize … I like this guy- and a thing is that he makes me happy.

He's a guy that I can talk to and he wouldn't mind me talking random things, because he talks just as much as I do.

Later on in the month he and I get together.

With the dancing continuing we both end up in the School newspaper and then it's all great fun.

To relax, watch a movie, and just hang around with my love.

Since we met he has been nothing but sweet, truthful, caring, talkative, and loveable.

He loves me for who I am and that what I love about him.

I don't care if he's a dork. I don't care he's over talkative- it shuts me up!

I love him for who he is.

On a sad day or when I'm down he's there to turn to make me feel better, to make me happy and to care for me.

Not like the others have.

The others have tried but haven't done too much about really caring about me and being truthful boyfriend.

So far, he's made me cry, pissed at him, made me scared, and also confronted me when I needed it the most. All I know is...

He's my true….

- Lia Galanodel


	15. Useless

Useless

Feeling like I am no good. All my college experiences have put to the test while taking classes. Now it has been hard to find the time to exert the information and skills. If this is what I have become than all that money was a waste.

These skills could have been gained in high school as well. The main skills of my personal qualities include: patience, organization, persistency, strong work ethic, high enthusiasm, positive outlook, and seeing the good in everyone.

If I knew after college that I would be this useless doing nothing … I would not have moved and stayed and helped at home. Moving out on my own teaches me new things and strengthens my self.

I continue to teach and grow to the adult I want to be … hopefully I do not become so distant, barren, useless, and nobody. Hopefully gain better confidence to be what I believe to be.

- Lia Galanodel


	16. Memories

Memories

These thoughts are around and I cannot place these memories. Dreams and thoughts are plaguing my mind. Dreams that are about: playgrounds, late night walks, children laughing and playing with friends, car rides, and others.

"Thanks for the memories…" my faithful friends.

These dreams keep me alive and here I am flying in the sky; like a bird circling his prey. This bird has memories too: hatching from an egg, seeing his parents, flying for the first time, hunting prey, finding a mate to love, moving out of your old home and finding a new one, and having children of their.

Everyone has a memory that lives on in their life and everyone has special thoughts, dreams, and memories. Dreams are dreams, and they can be real or fictitious. But when dreams become a reality they become a memory for life.

~ Lia Galanodel

A/N

i do not own the selected lyric

1 Fall out boy – Infinity on high – track 7


End file.
